


Unsought (HIATUS)

by MissErso93



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, ScarletStrange, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Marvel Universe, Mentor Stephen Strange, POV First Person, POV Stephen Strange, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Protective Clint Barton, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Slow Romance, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissErso93/pseuds/MissErso93
Summary: After Tony Stark's last goodbye, the Avengers stay by Pepper Potts' side for a few days, but everyone has to move on with their own lives, and the heroes start to leave, going back to their own duties - except one. As the days pass, Wanda Maximoff grows anxious. Vision was her family and home. Without him, what she would do from now on? When Clint finally leaves, she starts to feel desperate. So desperate that she doesn't realize her situation didn't go unnoticed by a certain person.





	1. The Maximoff Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Writing from Doctor Strange's POV is like writing a Regency novel and I'm not sure if I'm capable of handle this, but here I am trying anyway. THAT'S THE SPIRIT

_"If you hold me without hurting me_

_You'll be the first who ever did" _

_(Lana Del Rey, Cinnamon Girl)_

That she could stay as long as the possibilities exist, she was told as soon as she came.

Pepper Potts, despite of the weight she still would have to carry, showed enough sensibility to not stablish any deadline, and expanding it without taking any measures for the next days was out of question. The girl knew it better than anyone else.

And, different from the others, she was still struggling to find out what she was supposed to do after going away. Well, everyone there have their respective destinations assured by the side of a family, a new job or the continuity of their heroic activities; the team would never be the same without Stark and Romanoff, indeed, but a significant part of it would live forever within the remaining ones and would guide them in their next steps. That was my personal situation too.

Almost a week passed and many of us were already gone. After two days, Barton returned to his home and family, as well as Lang. T’Challa and his sister considered to stay for a bit longer, but chose to obey Wakanda’s calling and, because of all the political and social matters that are still to be solved, they won’t leave the country so soon. The others stayed to offer practical help, but started to go one by one: Sam Wilson, and then Bucky Barnes; James Rhodes was the last one, by his close friendship with the deceased, but his duties started to demand attention too.

However, the case seemed to be different with the Maximoff girl.

Almost a week passed, and she was no longer capable of hiding the fact that she didn’t know what to do or where to go.

Clint Barton, among all of our friends her closest one, told her she could join him because, with his family, he would help her with everything she’d need, but she refused the deal; according to what I’ve heard, she believed that Clint must respect his own recovering process and concentrate his energy on his wife and kids’, and her presence wouldn’t bring any advantage to them. Clint, as the practical man he has always been, did everything he could to refute this argument, but even he could not deny that, once someone like Wanda Maximoff opts for a line of action (despite having to pay a high cost), arguing is useless. I saw their farewell and I am sure, by the tears I noticed in her eyes, that this was the case.

In the days I stayed in the property (Wong returned to New York first after having my word that I would follow him soon), Pepper was the person with which I spent most of my time. We talked about Tony, some of the projects he left and what she would do about them in the future, considering her daughter’s growing interest in them. During this time, I observed our friends and exchanged some comments with the widow; she, who had more opportunities to talk to them than I could ever have, was aware of some of their plans, and this is how I confirmed what I’ve been thinking about Wanda: she did not hesitate to comfort Potts (which was not a difficult task if we consider her own loss, so similar to the other woman’s), but she had a hard time trying to give concrete answers when the conversation turned to what each one of them would do from now on.

Wanda appeared to be comfortable while she had Clint’s company to distract her; he’s one of these people whose manner to deal with personal crisis is centered on actions, even when these actions don’t erase the problem, and inviting others to follow this way.

To a certain extent, this method must have been good for the girl: keeping yourself occupied and not being too attached to negative feelings and thoughts has some benefits. But I believe that even for Barton was clear that Wanda needed something more, which perfectly explains her refusal in leaving with him.

Until now, I myself didn’t have more than a few minutes of conversation with her; everything I knew came from my own deductions and from what the others could tell me. Besides, she didn’t appear to need much support apart from his friend’s, so I was satisfied in just observe her.

But circumstances changed when she found herself alone.


	2. Outside, At The Lakeshore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one when we and Stephen Strange find out that waking up in the morning is an art mastered by few

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping the chapters short as a way to always be ahead of the publication date and have some material to work on for the next chapter while I'm posting the current one, as well as to avoid long gaps between the chapters, but this story will not be abandoned, because I stablished its vital points before starting to post here. Besides, I'm too excited about it to put it aside now lol

Clint’s absence couldn’t have had a stronger impact in Wanda’s mood and behavior.

Her efforts in being useful for Pepper and her daughter and balancing her own sadness were sensed by all the remaining ones, and I believe she knew it. I also believe the fact that they were trying to close their eyes to it would bother her more than if they’d come and talk clearly about it. As for what she must have been facing with her abilities, none of us could even measure.

For me, it was clear since the start that she, knowing that no one – not even Barton – could help her in this case, decided to handle this all alone. Wanda had taken this so seriously that, during the period she stayed in the property, she didn’t let anyone see her using her powers. Pepper, more than anyone else, was inclined to not question her decision. There was a time when we were talking and making some tasks inside the house that Morgan Stark approached her mom and said something in what was intended to be a whisper, but it was heard in every corner of the room (fortunately, I was the only one beside them in that place); in short, the little girl said she saw “that young woman when she was making red lights with her hands”. Potts looked alarmed at first, but soon she put herself together and told her daughter to not walk around spying people that way.

After the child nodded and left our presence, Pepper looked at me without saying a word, but I knew that look: she was trying to find a way to put her thoughts into words, and was hoping that I could understand the urge of what she was willing to say.

First, I agreed with her that the case was too delicate for one to not choose their words carefully. She calmed down and continued:

\- I was hoping that Clint would be able to do something – her voice was a trembling whisper – They’ve spent too much time together, so I thought things were getting better, but... When we talked, he didn’t hesitate to say how much he was worried for not being sure of what he could do to help her. He was aware that taking her to his home was not the best solution in the world, but it was everything he could think of. And now that he’s gone...

Pepper sighed and remained in silence, the silence of someone who needed to ask something, but wasn’t sure if she had the right to do so or if the favor would be overwhelming for the other person. By that time, I was pretty sure of what she was about to ask.

\- You were going to suggest that I help her?

She just shook her head as a confirmation.

\- It’s alright. It is not a problem what you’re asking from me. Actually, I’ve been thinking about this too. But she didn’t give me enough space, and I wouldn’t feel comfortable being intrusive.

\- You’re right – she agreed without hesitating, clearly relieved – Yes, you’re right.

We finished the task after this conversation and I left her with the promise that I would do my best to handle the case.

***

The morning in the next day started warm, with the promise of low temperature as the hours passed, so we needed wood for the fires.

Pepper woke up first; I woke up a few moments later and, as soon as I saw her, I noticed that she didn’t sleep at night. I’m not sure if she still felt anxious after our conversation or not, but of course she had enough reasons to lose her sleep. She seemed satisfied to see me.

I offered myself to help her with the breakfast, but she said she would prefer to take care of everything on her own, for keeping busy would help her to not think about the last night. I left her, then, and walked outside the house.

There were not many clouds, but the bluish tone of the sky would take a while to get deeper. A cold breeze was blowing, and the leaves at the top of the trees made enough noise to be heard from my spot at the balcony. The birds were awake too. Despite the melancholy that covered all the landscape, I had to recognize the pure beauty of the place. I kept observing everything from the balcony for a minute or two, then I walked down the small stairs that separated it from the grass; I wandered and didn’t think too much about what I was doing and, before I could stop, my feet were already leading me to the lakeshore.

There, I found out that maybe Pepper and I were not the first ones who left the bed.

She was sitting at the lakeshore, turning her back to the trees, quiet as if she was trying to become a part of the landscape. She was so still that I considered her to be in some kind of trance, but a closer look showed me she was wide awake. There was a stone bench not so far from where she was, but she didn’t seem to be afraid of a bunch of cold soil and dead leaves.

I didn’t step in a leaf, but my arrival didn’t go unnoticed.


	3. More Wood For Our Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one when we see our heroes working as lumberjacks and doing great together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're thinking about this chapter's title, it's a reference to a verse of the song Toxicity, by System of a Down. The original verse says "More wood for their fires", and though the song has nothing in commom with this story, I couldn't help remembering it while I was writing this chapter.
> 
> Also, THANK YOU for taking a little time to read this fic! I wasn't expecting to get all those hits and kudos in just a few days after the story's publication! It means a lot to me! If you wanna leave a comment or have a question about the plot, stay at will, I'll do my best to answer you ;
> 
> Love you all <3

\- It wasn’t a night for one to spend sleeping.

Wanda said that without moving an inch of her neck, and in an appropriate tone to the space between us.

I did anything but agree.

\- But you seem surprised to see me here.

I was indeed surprised, and I scolded myself for not being able to hide that. But I answered to what she did _not_ say.

\- Do you think I should know beforehand I was going to meet you here?

She shrugged. We were not close to each to other, but it was clear for her that I could easily guess that.

\- Being a wizard doesn’t mean that I can unravel things that people decide to keep to themselves.

If I felt uncomfortable with the words Wanda chose to receive me, I could say I got a bit shaken by what she said next:

\- But I’m not talking about magic.

She giggled. I didn’t answer to that, and she turned her eyes to the lake.

I approached and sit by her side. Her legs were crossed, and she was holding some leaves in her lap. I saw the dark circles under her eyes, caused not only by the lack of sleep during the night but also by spending an amount of time crying. I didn’t question her, though; she’d only talk about this when and with whom she wanted.

At that moment, she preferred to talk about Tony Stark.

\- Tony and I... We’ve never been the closest friends. I... – she looked over her shoulder, as if she was afraid of seeing a third person coming – I used to hate him.

I didn’t tell her I was aware of that part of the story; because of the lack of intimacy, it could unplease her and, besides, I was willing to hear her side of the case.

\- My brother and I lost our parents when we were still kids, and we thought he was the responsible for this. We cannot say that he has done too much to improve my perception of him after that.

\- What did he do to you?

She gave me a sad smile. She kept her eyes in the distant opposite lakeshore, and I think I saw some trait of guilt or shame in them as she spoke.

\- There was an accident... Caused by a mistake, _my_ mistake... And what was meant to be a mission with positive ends turned into a tragedy, followed by an amount of divergences concerning the Avengers’ activities. Things got really serious inside the team, and we broke up in two sides: Steve’s, who rejected the deal’s terms and conditions, and Tony’s, who was in favor of the deal at least until we could find a better solution. Among other things, he thought I was better not to leave the headquarters until things got settled up.

I frowned.

\- In other words, he locked you there.

\- And put Vision as a guard.

A understandable mixture of anger, indignation and sadness rushed through her face as she remembered the episode; what Vision became to her soon after that had deepened the memory of everything. It wasn’t difficult to comprehend Wanda’s point of view, at least as much as Stark’s point itself. I still remember when we were together, a few moments before the Black Order’s arrival, of how his hands were shaking by the idea of phoning to Steve Rogers; dealing with those matters involving people, emotions, was not his strongest trait.

\- Stark didn’t use to hesitate in face of pressure, but he wasn’t that kind of person who would expect to see his decisions understood or accepted by others. After all we’ve been through, especially when Thanos came, I saw that he had his particular way to do what he believed was best. But knowing this doesn’t change the way I feel about the whole story.

\- Indeed. Maybe it was the best he could do at that time. But I believe that even he was aware of the fact that simply locking someone in her room might hide some problems, but not fix them. Most of the times the probability of creating new problems is higher than the possibility of fixing the already existing ones.

She stared at me for a long time after hearing that. For the first time, I realized her eyes were green. Her voice sounded less bitter when she restarted to speak, but not less sad.

\- Being locked... It is a sensitive matter to me.

Wanda moved her hands upon her lap and the leaves before her floated and reached the water, carried by the reddish energy that flowed from her fingers. She was looking as they grew in distance, creating small waves that touched the shore as the leaves moved out of reach. It was clear to me that she wouldn’t say one more word.

I stood up and, as I was looking through the trees, to the way back, an idea came to me.

\- Pepper told me that we will need wood for the fires tonight. I will do this work for her. I was thinking if you would like to help me.

In a second, the girl’s eyes turned as big as two moons; in the next second, they turned back to their normal aspect, and she answered me after standing up:

\- Yes, of course.

I walked away from that place and she followed me, cleaning the soil off her clothes.

***

In front of the house, there was a considerable space occupied by wood logs that needed to be transformed into proper wood pieces for the house’s fires, and some axes at hand. But I wouldn’t use them, nor told her to do so.

I stood beside a log, and Wanda stood at the opposite side. None of us spoke, but it was clear to her what my idea of help would be like, because she looked at me and smiled.

\- I thought you could handle this yourself, Doctor.

\- And I can – I said – But I prefer to work with a team.

She replied by moving her hands and making the wood levitate in the space between us. I divided it in two parts. Some steps of distance separated us from a log pile, cut and ready to be used; she led the parts in her power to the top of the pile, and started to work with the second log, which wasn’t too far from the place where we found the first one.

We finished the cutting work with the remaining logs, and soon the wood pile turned twice its original height. At first, Wanda found a bit hard to keep the wood at the right place when I was doing the cut, which resulted in some crooked pieces, but the challenge was surpassed easily once she found a way to balance our combined forces.

We were laughing and talking after finishing the task, when Pepper appeared at the balcony and stood still, staring at us with desbelief. Wanda diminished her smile when she noticed the other woman’s stare but didn’t look bothered or ashamed.

She walked back inside the house, claiming that she was starting to feel the effects of not eating her breakfast. Pepper waited for me to approach the balcony before making any comment.

\- What have you done to her? – she questioned me half laughing, half serious.

\- Nothing. I just continued what Clint started. But in a way that looked more like... us.

She understood whom the _us_ was referring to.


End file.
